The present invention relates to a novel vehicular light fixture, and, more particularly, to a technology for preventing dew condensation on inner surfaces of a lens.
In such vehicular headlight 1', the lamp body 2' is made of a synthetic resin to be substantially uniform in thickness thereover.
Such conventional vehicular headlight has presented a problem that when air temperature in the light chamber 4' drops, dew condensation is liable to occur on inner surfaces of the lens 3'.
When dew condensation has occurred on the inner surfaces of the lens 3', water droplets adhering to the inner surfaces of the lens 3' will cause light from a light source to be refracted to create glare, and the inner surfaces of the lens 3' will become dirty or bad in appearance, disadvantageously.
In this respect, the present invention aims at making dew condensation hard to occur on inner surfaces of a lens.